Finn's messed up romance
by mr mike oxlong. say it. loud
Summary: probably finnceline. you guys need to coment and tell me to make a finnceline, fubblegum, or flinn (flame X finn) finn asks marceline to a party, after PB rejects him, but what are the motives behind the rejection? read it. i dare you.
1. Chapter 1

**Another quick finnceline. Someone help, i need inspiration to write other stuff. I wanna do a really serious adventure sort of thing with finn and jake and the lich, etc. If anyone has ideas to help me, review or send a PM. Otherwise, i'm just gonna have to be a finnceline specialist. Cause that's really the only reason i joined . i could try doing some fubblegum, or... Bmow? That's kinda cute. i don't know, but i won't do stuff with the gender swapped characters. I just don't see how we can put a fanfiction from a cartoon into a fanfiction about said cartoon. Anyway enjoy!**

"hello finn!" said an ecstatic crowd of candy people. "hey folks, what's up?" cinnamon buns walked up to finn, falling on his face. He raised his head so he could speak, "there's gonna be a party at the castle tonight. Princess wants you to come, and bring a date" he said, rolling around in a puddle of his own cinnamon- stuff. "a party? Mathematical!" said finn, 'oh... wait... where am i gonna find a date?" he thought aloud. "ask the princess" answered Mr Muffin, classy as ever. Finn thought for a moment. "may' haps i wil"

(also, now that finn's sixteen, that would meen the princess would be like, twenty one or something, so in my stories, she is immortal. As long as she has enough candy to sustain her biomass, she could stay eighteen forever)

He walked into the candy castle. Now, being sixteen, he may have looked it, but he wasn't any less shy then he was at thirteen. He walked up the candy stairs, and down the hall to the princess's bedroom. He walked opened the door, and saw a surprised bubblegum with her knees up under the sheets, sweating, jaw shaking, moaning slightly. "Finn! g-get out!" he shrugged and closed the door. After a few seconds, the bubblegum princess opened the door. "sorry finn. i- i didn't mean for you to see that" he just kept his original expression. "that's 'kay princess, what were you, like, reading a book or something?" she was confused for a moment, but soon got what had happened. "uuuuhhh... yeah... i was reading a book" she realised that even though finn was sixteen, no one had given him 'the talk'. There had been a small meeting between her and some other princesses, and they called on jake to give him the task of doing it. But he hadn't, he just couldn't risk losing his little bro! But finn was jake's little bro anymore. He was sixteen, and jake couldn't keep him as sweet and innocent as he was forever.

"now finn..." began the princess, glad he was too naive to see what was happening, "what was so important that you had to barge in on me... reading?" he blushed, and looked down at the floor. "gurrr mmmmful perrrty" he mumbled, "what?" asked the confused princess. "would you, uuuuhhh" he began, "go to the... party with me?" she smiled warmly. "finn, how did you know about the party?" she asked. "cinnamon buns told me. And Mr Muffin said i should ask you to come as my... as my date" she just giggled. "oh, he said that did he?" she asked jokingly, "well, finn, i would, but i'm going with one of my scientist buddies! Besides, it's probably not really the party you would expect, it's more of a formal, dancing, boring sort of thing. Anyway, if you really want to come, i'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find a date" she said this jokingly, drawing out the last few words, then kicked him out of her room, and he walked back down stairs. He was a little crestfallen, but it wasn't like this was the first time this had happened. He could handle it.

'i know!' he thought to himself, 'i'll ask flame princess. Oh, wait, no. She's not talking to me since I spilled water on her. Man, i nearly put her out. guess she has every reason to be mad' "hey bro!" shouted jake, as finn walked home. "hey man" said finn. jake shrunk down to his normal size, "so" he began, "you hear about the party at the candy kingdom?" he asked. "yeah" answered finn. "well...?" asked jake, annoyingly. "well what?" finn was getting restless. "did you wanna ask PB do be your date?" said jake, grinning and nudging finn's side. "just been from there" said finn, disheartened. "oh... well, i'm sure you'll find someone else to go with you" said the awkward dog. Finn continued to walk home as jake grew big again, yelling "i'm off to hang out with Lady!" finn nodded, and kept walking. He reached the tree fort, and slumped onto the couch. 'glob! All the girls in Ooo wouldn't go with me. Except maybe LSP' he shuddered.

When he did this, a sudden realisation hit him. 'of course! I'll ask Marceline!' the party started at seven o'clock. Sharp. It was five and getting to marceline's would take about half an hour. So, he hurried. When he finally reached her house, she was floating around outside, for no particular reason. "hey marcy!" he called. "hey hero, what's up?" she said sarcastically. "so, like, there's this... uuuuhhh party... later, at the candy kingdom" he was getting nervous. "oh..." she started. "i suppose you want my help getting flame princess to go with you?" he looked down at the ground, and remembered he had kept a little rose in his pocket. He pulled it out. glob, the thing was a dishevelled mess. She giggled at it. "oh, finn, that little rose won't do" she cackled. He blushed. "besides, she's a FLAME princess. She'd incinerate that thing in an instant" he chuckled nervously. "uuuuhhh... yeah..." he began, "um... i was kinda wondering if..." "if what?" she raised an eyebrow. "i was wondering if... if you...- "yeah sure! Of course i'll go with you!" she cut him off. He smirked at her, and she blushed, realising that she had failed at containing her hopes that he would ask. "i mean, pfft whatever, sure i'll go" he just pushed her off balance and laughed as she fell over.

"hey finny!" she called, floating through the now booming candy doors of the castle. She was dressed in her usual singlet, jeans, hair messy and all over the place. "h-hey marcy" he said, she swooped down, hugging into his chest. "y- you're quite... affectionate today" he said, nervously. "well, hero" she started talking, listening to his heart beat, "you're sixteen now right?" he nodded, "well, i think you're ready for a real' n' serious girlfriend. And i'm happy to do the honours" "honours?" he asked. "of course!" she said, leading him on to the dance floor, "you're the biggest hero in all of Ooo! You've saved all the princesses and though i hate to admit it, even myself a few times, and you're all around a pretty cool dude! I think i'm very lucky" he blushed. "come on marcy, let's... um... dance?" she smiled and nodded.

After a few fun dances, Marceline went to get some punch for the two to drink. When she left, a girl finn's age approached him. "finn!" she quietly shouted. "oh, hey flame princess" he said casually. "oh hey? Oh hey?" she said angrily, "you spilled water on me, didn't bother asking me to the dance, and came with that... that thing- and all you can say is 'oh hey'?" he was leaning back. She was puffing little bursts of smoke. She was mad. Really mad. He thought of telling her that he was going to ask her, but he thought that that would only A) make Marceline sad if she heard, or B) make flame princess feel bad. So he just patted her on the shoulder, singeing his skin. "sorry FP. Apparently marceline wants to be my girlfriend, and it would be rude of me just to turn her down" he walked off. "oh" he began, "and if you call my friend something like that again, i will be very angry" he walked off into the crowd to find his girl, leaving the princess literally steaming.

After the awkward encounter, finn met up with another princess he wasn't really looking forward to seeing: bubblegum. "ah! Finn!" she said. "hi princess" he said anti-eagerly. "finn...' she began, "sorry i couldn't come with you. i already said i would come with my friend doctor dextrose, and it would have been rude to turn him down" he laughed sarcastically. 'yeah, sure. Why would PB come with him? she probably just wanted an excuse not to come with me' he thought. "finn... i need you to help me... fix one of the broken speakers. It's really heavy" finn shrugged, and followed her into the secret room behind the throne. When they got inside, finn looked around "PB, where's the speaker? I don't see anything other than science stuff" he heard the door lock behind him, and the princess slipped a key into her pocket. "finn, we need to talk. About us" finn sighed, and knew he was going nowhere.

"finn, you know how i said i couldn't come with you because i already had a date?" he nodded. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. "well, i... i really just wanted you to... to be jealous" this hit him like a brick. "i really like you finn. and... and when you showed up with that- that monster Marceline- i just... i thought you might fall for her. And i wanted you to be mine" he was getting angry again. 'why does everyone keep hating on Marceline?' "PB" he began, "i'm flattered, but i need to go see marceline" he left, leaving yet another princess in a bad mood.

He looked around through the crowd, through the halls, and around the castle. He couldn't find her anywhere. So, he went to sit on the steps outside, and when he left the candy hall, even over the booming music, he could hear soft sobs. He looked around and realised the sobs were above him. there, hair dishevelled like finn's rose, jeans torn at the knees, face buried in her hands, was a sad Marceline. finn was shocked. 'what did they say to her? Was it flame princess? Was it LSP?' "finn..." sobbed the vampire, "why are you so into her? I can be just as good as her. She's just so 'innocent and cute' you naive bastard, you can't even see that it's all just an act. Why can't you just notice me, uninterrupted, for five Glob-damned minutes?" she was unaware that he was listening to her. He climbed up onto the part of the roof where she was, and put his arms around her waist, scaring her. "finn!" she said, surprised, "i- i just... oh, Glob it, finn, i- i saw you walk off with bonnibel" she said that name with hatred and disgust, "and i thought... well, i thought you were ditching me for her"

Finn squeezed Marceline into a tight, warm hug. She sighed, and finn brushed tears from her eyes. "Marceline, i wouldn't do that" she looked up into his eyes, and kissed him tenderly. She pulled away, wanting to go so much further, "finn" she began, "i... i want you to walk me home. And stay there with me. For the night" finn blushed. "uuuuhhh... sure" he said, nervously. And she dropped down, and he followed.

**There you go, chapter one. You guys need to tell me whether i should go for finnceline, fubblegum, maybe flinn (flame X finn) or whatever. Please help! I need inspiration to do stuff other than finnceline! This story will go for maybe five chapters, and total maybe 10K+ words, so if you wanna see things go your way, you better ask quick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, everyone who reviewed asked for finnceline, except one person asking for flnn. I'll do finnceline, but I'll try to sneak some flinn in there. You guys are no help :P oh, and before anyone asks, this is not going to be a lemon. Probably. ****Probably. ****Also, so i haven't been posting much, I've been busy with other assorted things. Am I using 'lemon' right? Can someone explain that to me?**

Finn hopped down from his spot on the roof. He walked the vampire queen out of the kingdom as a certain group of jealous princesses watched. Flame princess shot a harmless, but angry spark at Marceline. It hit her arm, "Ow!" she said, swatting it off, mistaking it for a bug. She lifted finn up, and began to carry him back to her place. "i thought you said you wanted me to _walk_ you home" she pretended to drop him, and he clung to her arms. "you weenie, you know you love this"

She plopped him on the ground outside her cave. Finn walked, and Marceline floated over to the door of her house. "hey finn?" she asked, "yeah?" he replied, "do you... want to be my boyfriend?" she asked. He just walked through the door with her. She hung her head, disappointed at his silent answer. "i need time to think that over" he said. "how long?" she asked. "few minutes?" he shrugged, and she immediately flew upstairs. 'man, marcy's acting all weird lately, she's not teasing me as much. Actually she's been tease-kissing me a lot more. I hate it when she- wait... she has been kissing me a lot more. Hhhmmm... maybe she wasn't teasing? Nah, that's not like her. And on the other hand, PB just straight up admitted to liking me. That's almost too good an opportunity to pass up. Almost. Then, what about flame princess? She deserves something. She's a nice girl, i could probably be with her. But there's her stability problem. But i'm sure PB would help me with that. But then again, she probably wouldn't because she wants to be with me. But Marceline is a radical dame. Uuughhh! Why is this so hard?! Okay, look, Marceline wants to be with me, she's here now, and she's probably the best choice. I could just keep the other girls on the hook... wait no, that's not right. I guess... i'll just go with Marceline'

He walked to Marceline's bedroom, to hear her mumbling something. He could just hear her. "glob, what am i doing? Finn probably wants to be with flame princess or bubblegum. Bubblegum's got that whole bull-plop act 'oh, help me hero!' innocent my ass. But flame princess... finn did like her. She's really emotional, and he probably doesn't want to hurt her" she sighed, "i guess i'll just have to wait and see if he loves me back" 'love her?...' finn thought for a moment, 'that's... that's pretty intense' he considered for a moment, deciding to act like he didn't hear her. He knocked on her door, so as not to surprise her. She swung it open, and waited for his answer. "Marceline... i think... i think we should do it" she sat down on the bed fairly quickly. "woah. I didn't expect you to say that, but... if that's what it takes... i guess we can... do it" she started taking her shirt off. "I MEANT WE SHOULD GO OUT! I DIDN'T MEAN- GLOB!" he shouted, covering his eyes. "oh..." she said, relieved, "thank glob, 'cause i am NOT ready to do that with you yet" 'yet?' he thought.

Finn decided it was time to go home and think again. Thinking this much wasn't something he did often, because he thought it would just jack with his brain. But this was different. This was too important. "hey jake!" finn said. Jake still lived in the house with finn, but planned to move out when his rainbow pupsters were born. "hey bro! How'd your date go with marcy? You get lucky?" he asked, nudging finn's side. "almost" he replied, in a semi- frightened tone. "woah, seriously?" asked jake. "sort of, look, can we talk about something else?" jake smirked, "sure, bro, what do you want to talk about?" finn looked, confused, at the floor. "well... jake, when i was at the party with marcy, flame princess wanted to talk to me. She was mad that i went to marcy before her. I tried to explain that i thought she would be mad, but i don't think she cared. Then PB locked me in a room with her..." jake looked suspiciously at his brother, "did you guys..." he began, but finn cut him off, "WE JUST TALKED!" he yelled, embarrassed. "she- she said... she likes me, and she came to the dance with another guy to make me jealous" jake stopped smiling. "damn brother, you got yourself in deep" finn nodded. "tell you what, you're sixteen now, and you're not too far off from the end of that- um... 'awkward phase', and... well, as much as i'd hate to change your innocent little mind, i guess we have to talk about... the birds and the bees" finn raised an eyebrow.

"the birds and- what like anamatomy? Amanatoy? An- an... anatomy!" he shouted, waiting for an answer. "sort of" said jake. "finn, you need to realise that what you do with Marceline, or PB, or whoever you'll be going out with, can have serious consequences. You can only lose your virginity once, know what i'm sayin'?" finn was bewildered. He had no idea what jake was talking about. 'vir- virginity? What's that? I hate losing things, it's so annoying trying to find them. Wait, does this have something to do with Marceline undressing before?' "jake, what is this all about?" jake patted the seat next to him on the couch. finn sat. "sex finn" he said, "i'm talking about sex" finn blushed a dark shade of crimson, and felt like he would pass out.

He felt queasy, but pushed that down as jake morphed himself into the most disturbing of diagrams and images. "...and so that... goes in here... and you go like... this. got it?" finn sat there. Unsure of what to think. "so... me and marcy would... i put this..." he gestured towards his crotch, "into her..." he trailed off. "yup" answered jake. "well... do i have to... soon?" finn asked unsure. "nah, brutha, just... i don't know, ask if you can feel 'er up a bit" finn blushed, "y'think i should?" "tote's bro! Chick's love to know you think they're hot" jake nudged finn a little. 'i guess... but jake's advice isn't exactly always accurate. Oh well, it's worth a shot' he decided it was time to make his serious decision. Saying he would be Marceline's boyfriend was a spur of the moment thing, but he couldn't just end it. After all, she did say she loved him, even if she didn't know he heard.

But, he couldn't just go back to Marceline. he had to talk to the other two girls. 'Bubblegum first' he thought, 'then i'll go see flame princess, so off he went, on his way to the candy kingdom. "princess!" he called out. "finn! you came back to me!" called bubblegum from her balcony. Finn thought he should straighten things out, because it was wrong to keep her on the hook, and he knew that. When he reached her room, she was waiting inside. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by bubblegum. "finn!" she cried, lunging at him happily. "i knew you'd come to your senses!" he wanted for a brief moment to stay this way, but decided against it. "Peebles..." he began, "i- i didn't come here to say i was going to be with you" she stepped back, eyes filled with angry sadness. "what!?" she quietly screamed. "i... i came to tell you that i want to be with Marceline" she frowned at him. "why would you pick her!? What can she give you that i can't? Is it because she's a 'smokin' babe'? really? Is it cause you're looking for more of a physical relationship? Well i can do that too!" she was shouting now. He wanted her too quiet down, because he hated when she was like this, and he really didn't want anyone hearing this conversation. Before he could retort, she slammed into his lips, and his eyes flew open. He stepped back, holding her in place. "Peebles! That's not it! I don't want to- look, i wanted to be with you. i really did, but you just tossed me aside. You used me. Well, bubblegum, i've cried my tears, and i've screamed my screams. I'm over you, and you better get used to that. I thought we could be friends, but maybe i was wrong. i... i love Marceline. and i know she loves me back. You need to get over what this" he gestured between them, "is. Because we're over"

He turned and left her room, leaving the princess in tears. "you... you fool!" she yelled. "you'll rue the day you messed with my heart!" she screamed, and finn was honestly scared. "GUARDS!" she yelled, "GET THIS ASS TO THE DUNGEON. NOW!" finn knew he wouldn't be a match for all the castle's guards. Sure, one on one they were just a banana, but when you had seventeen candy steel spears in your face, thing's started to get ugly. He got out of there as fast as he could. "that's it!" he said, "better go break the news to flame princess now" he was terrified at the fact that if his friend would do this, just what a partially- evil, powerful force of destruction would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Finnceline 1.2 is still on hold. I may have dug my own grave with that one, but this one's about to get interesting. **

Finn hurried to the fire kingdom. he was a fugitive now. Bubblegum probably set up an 'arrest o sight' sort of thing. She could be controlling sometimes, sure, but this was too far. Finn decided not to return to the candy kingdom for a while. So here he was, outside the fire kingdom. finn stooped for a moment. He would die if he touched the ground in the fire kingdom, and flambo wasn't there to help him. he looked around, and saw some familiar faces. "hey water babes!" he called out. "yeah?" they piped back. Finn gestured to the fire kingdom. "can you put out the fire to make me a path to there?" "of course!" they said, shooting water onto the hot ground. "that won't last long. Here, light this and throw it into the sky when you want us to make a path back" one of them handed him a firework. "thanks girls. This shouldn't take long" he ran through the steaming ground on the path they had made him, as it started to evaporate behind him.

He ran through the fire doors and sneaked past some guards. He sneaked all the way into flame princess's room. She was staring out of her window, and finn closed the door so no one would hear. She turned around to investigate the noise. "finn!?" she shouted "did you come to- "no princess. I've been through enough misunderstandings and angry princess's today. I'm a fugitive in the candy kingdom. public enemy number one. Because i told bubblegum i couldn't be with her. And i need to tell you the same. I love Marceline. and i can't keep you on the hook. 'cause that's whack. Sorry" he stood back, waiting for her to rage out on him, but too his surprise, she just dampened her flame and sat on her bed. "can we still be friends?" she asked. "of course!" he said relieved, "i was hoping that we could. I'm really thankful you understand" she hugged him, and his flesh sizzled a little, but he didn't mind. He then ran back out to the castle doors and out the front. He needed a path, so he lit the firework on the ground and threw it up. It burst into beautiful colours and a watery pathway appeared. He ran down the path, and finally reached the end. "thanks water babes" he said. "that's okay finn! seeya!" they piped as he ran off.

He was glad that things went well with flame princess. But he was still a wanted man in the candy kingdom. he had nothing else to do, so decided to talk to Marceline. he walked to marceline's house. He thought maybe he should just make sure the ice king wasn't trying to capture peebles, but quickly decided against it. 'she clearly doesn't want my help' he said. He knew this was wrong, but thought there was probably nothing happening, and he would be arrested on sight if he entered the city. That would be really bad for his reputation. So, he went straight to his girlfriend's house. 'girlfriend' he thought, 'that sounds... odd' he zoned out, and before he knew it, had reached the frozen lake between him and Marceline. 'hmm...' he thought, 'oh, i know' "hey ice king!" he called. "yo, wassup turbro?" the awkward old man asked, floating over. "can you freeze me a path over the lake?" ice king frowned. "why should i help you?" he asked. "uuuuhhh..." began Finn, "you can have one attempt at kidnap princess bubblegum, and i will turn a blind eye" "really!" shouted the ice king happily, "wait... is this a trick?" finn shook his head. "nah, but the palace is under pretty heavy guard. I can't guarantee you'll succeed" the ice king was too happy though, and immediately made finn a path, then flew off to fail yet again at capturing the princess.

"hey marcy" he called as he approached her door. "hey hero..." she said, playing her bass, humming a little tune and walking about in her dress that she wore when finn became her henchmen. "so..." he began, "you wanna... um... like, make out or... whatev's?" she giggled and grabbed his hand, bringing him inside. "you're cute finn" she laughed as they reached her uncomfortable couch. he responded, "i'm not cute, i'm handso-" she cut him off, slamming into his lips. She pulled away, and he dazed off for a second, savouring her strange, but comforting taste. She inhaled deeply, and fell onto his shoulder. "Marceline...?" he asked, "yeah finny?" she replied. "so um... can i like... um... nevermind" he hugged her. "finn" she growled, "if you don't tell me, i'll kick you out!" she was joking, but finn detected some seriousness in her voice. "eep!" he squeaked, "jake... he said... i should..." "spit it out!" she said. "he said i should... ask if i could... um... 'feel you up'?" her face changed from a look of shy happiness to a blank expression. 'oh glob, what do i do?' thought the hero, 'what if i screw this up because i moved too fast? Jake, if something goes wrong you're dead'

Her blank expression curled up into a devious smile. "you wanna do what?" she asked. "y' know... like..." he stared at his hands. "you have to say it" she said. "um..." he began, "Marceline, can I... 'feel you up'?" she sprung onto him, her legs around his stomach, back arched, kissing him. she pulled away, smiling slyly. "there, that better?" he hadn't realised that in an effort to hold Marceline up, he had placed his hands on her behind. He blushed for a moment. He got nervous, and wanted to let go, but she kept kissing him, so he couldn't. He was stuck. He didn't mind, but he hated the fact that something had this much control over him. "finn drop me" she said. He instinctively let go, and she floated away from him. he forgot about her floating. She stood, and held his hands up. He was having second thoughts, so he tried to pull away, but she held him in place. "finn, i'm only doing this because i trust you not to be an ass" she stepped forward, right into finn's hands.

He could feel every lacy pattern under his fingertips, still held in place by Marceline, and fell silent. "speechless, huh?" said Marceline teasingly. She clawed a little into his wrists and he returned to reality. "Marceline... i- um... so... should we..." "continue making out?" she finished. "yeah..." he said, helpless. "okay finny!" she said, and tugged her shirt off. They fell onto the couch, her atop him, and continued their amorous activities. They would have continued, but alas, jake the dog burst through the door. "yo guys! Wassup, i- oh... my... glob!" he shrieked. He grabbed finn out from Marceline, and pushed them to opposite sides of the room. "what the hell man!" yelled finn, "i thought you said i SHOULD ask if i could feel her up!" jake shrunk down to his normal size. "yeah, but i didn't expect you to actually do it!" the dog still thought of his little bro as an innocent little boy, even though he was sixteen.

Marceline pushed the dog over, and leaned up against finn. he put his arm around her waist, and frowned at his brother. "okay, okay, Marceline, i trust you to be careful with my bro. And always use a c-" "you ass, there no way i would actually let him in me yet" the dog sighed in relief. Finn was blushing. "touching, and maybe some licking" Marceline said, smiling warmly. This was an odd combination of sound and sight. The dog looked suspiciously at Marceline, then shrugged and left. Finn was a deep crimson. "now, finn" she began, "let's finish this before we have anymore interruptions" she picked him up, and they floated to her bedroom. She tossed him onto the bed, and landed on top of him, holding his hands out to the sides. She slowly licked up from his collarbone to his ear. He gasped loudly and arched his back. She poked her now snake-like tongue out at him. he opened his mouth just slightly to speak, and she shot her tongue into it. She probed around inside, and withdrew. He gasped and his eyes fluttered. She bit down on his collarbone just enough to scratch the skin, but not break it. She sat up and took her hands off his arms. He took off his shirt. He put his arms around her back, and she clawed sharply all the way down from his chest to the top of his pants. she leant down, still on top of him, but now on his legs, and rested her hand on his most sensitive of areas.

He leapt forward, but she pushed him back down. "you didn't expect that did you?" she said. Finn shook his head, eyes bulging out. she removed his pants, and before he could protest, she licked up the front of his underwear. He bit down on his lip and clenched his fists, to the point that his palms and bottom lip bled. She got back up, smiling evilly and poking her tongue out. she crawled back up to his chest, and lay her head on top of it. "sorry hero" she said, "you're gonna have to wait if you want more than that" and closed her eyes. Finn couldn't hide the disappointed, yet overwhelmingly confused look on his face. 'oh glob... she just... with her... wow' he thought like this for a while, then felt a sharp pain on his chest. He looked down, and Marceline was pawing and needing his chest like a cat, asleep and purring. He smiled and almost laughed at how different she looked, but decided not to wake her. So, he just fell asleep.

**was that too much for a 'T' rating? Anyway, the next few chapters may have some lemon in it. Not weird stuff, just, well, i have no idea yet, but there will be lemon, so if you're looking for this story later, it'll be in the 'M' section. Review or PM to tell me what you think! There's no changing who finn's with now, but you can still change what happens, so review and whatev's. **


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, so... i have nothing to say here really. Finnceline1.2 is getting boring fast, but i'll work on it when this is done. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters. There may be some light fubblegum in this, but they don't... what am i saying? just read the damn chapter.**

Finn awoke to the cold embrace of the undead. This feeling would have, under any other circumstance, been terrifying, but he knew it was just Marceline. "awake yet?" she whispered. "were you- were you watching me?" asked finn, feeling somewhat violated. She responded with a hiss and a forked tongue sliding up finn's neck. He shuddered, and she cackled. Her henchman was back. He hopped out of the bed. He wanted to stay there with her, but he had things to do. "seeya, marcy" he chimed as he walked groggily out the door. Rubbing his forehead, he approached the ice path that ice king had made him. 'good thing it's cold enough here not to melt it' he thought.

As he returned to the tree house, jake, his dog- brother, was waiting outside. "hey bro" said finn. "hey man, you ready for the party tonight?" said the dog, optimistically. "party?" asked the human boy. "yeah, PB has decided to have a party in memorial of billy, after he... y'know... died an' all" jake said this with a sad voice. "awww, nuts man, i'd love to, but... ever since i told peebles about me and marcy, i'm... i'm a wanted man in the candy kingdom" jake shook his head. "relax brutha! I pulled some strings and lady was able to convince PB to let you off the hook" finn smiled, and the two went to get their things ready. When he finally had picked which clothes to wear, which took surprisingly long for someone who had maybe three different outfits, he laid them out on his bed. Then, as he took off his shirt, he was pushed onto the bed. "ha-ha, very funny jake" he said, sarcastically. But as he turned around all he saw was a pair of smirking, white fangs.

"hello, henchman" she said, a sly smile covering her face. "Marceline! what are you- why- how did you get in here?" she giggled at him. "that's not important now..." she said, "all you need to know is..." she leaned in really close, and whispered in his ear, "you're not leaving till i'm done" saying this, her cold breath in his ear made finn shudder. He was a little scared. 'done with what?' she again placed her hand on his manhood. He jumped a little, and she pushed him back down. Laid down on her side, no behind finn. her hands were on his stomach, and she slowly nipped at his neck. He was so distracted, he didn't even notice where her hands were. She continued softly biting him, and almost unnoticeably, moved her hands down. When she reached what she was searching for, she let her claws out, and traced them down his length, quickly covering his mouth. He gasped in pain, only to have his airway blocked by her hand. "shhh..." she said, "we don't want jake hearing us, now do we?" finn couldn't speak, so he just shook his head. "good..." she said.

"hey buddy!" called out jake, "you decent? I'm coming in!" Marceline hopped off of finn. "shit! Get up!" he sat up, crossing his legs to hide himself. Marceline turned invisible and floated to the ceiling. Jake opened the door. "yo! What's taking so long?" finn just shrugged, "i can't decide what to wear" jake just chuckled. "yeah, whatev's bro! You have only, like, three outfits!" finn blushed, he knew what his brother was implying, but he wouldn't deny it, he didn't want to bring something like that up. (you guys know what i mean. 'wink wink, nudge nudge') and jake left, yelling to his bro, "seeya, gotta go help lady get ready, we'll meet you there!" and he ran out the tree's door. Marceline floated back down, still invisible, and put one hand over finn's mouth again. With the other, she took finn's hand and placed it on her chest. He shuddered and his eyes fluttered. She reappeared. "it's okay finn... you can if you want..." he raised an eyebrow, 'what the hell does she mean now?' she walked them over to the bed, and pulled him on top of her. "remember finn, only touching, and maybe some 'mouthing'" he had no idea what to do. "go on!" she said, almost impatiently. He remembered what she had done earlier, and decided to just mimic her.

He stuck the tip of his tongue out, and licked her collarbone. She shivered. He was unsure, so just slowly moved upwards, till he met her lips. Then, he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her, almost aggressively, but she loved it. She slowly alternated from moans to whimpers. "finn..." she panted. He moved downward. He reached her stomach, and noticed how plain she was. Plain, but beautiful. he was considering what to do when he felt her grab his hair. She was holding tightly, and it was very painful when he tried to move. He just let her take control, and she moved him downward. She was wearing sweatpants, her usual attire, and she moved his head so his mouth was level with the top of them. "take them off" she instructed. "how?" he asked, "i can't... reach them" he grunted, trying to reach, but the position Marceline had him in prevented it. "do it anyway" she ordered, hissing a little. He wondered how for a moment, and seeing as he couldn't move his arms, he just used the next thing that came to mind.

He blushed deeply, and bit down on her waistband. She slowly pushed his head down, and he was able to get them to about mid thigh before she seized his hair again. She smashed his head into the front of her underwear. He was blushing extremely deeply now. "so finn" she began, "how do i smell?" he had a worried look on his face, but she couldn't see. 'hm... maybe i did want a physical relationship... wow. I'm the last person i would expect to want that. Maybe PB was right. No... no, i do love Marceline. and she said she loves me. I may as well do this for her' he quickly came back to reality when she tugged his hair again. "well finn?" he breathed in deeply. "sweet? No... lovely" he said, caught up in her scent. "good answer" she said, patting his head. He went to get back up, and came face to face with her. She blushed. "sorry finn... i- i guess iget a little carried away sometimes... it's just... when i'm... when i'm with you..." she sighed, and had a sad expression. Finn hated her like this. "marcy, that's okay. I don't mind it" he said, comfortingly. "thanks finn. i just don't want you to be uncomfortable" she said, happy that he was happy. "you sap" he said, teasingly. She blushed, breathing heavily. "we should probably get to the party" she said. Finn nodded.

Marceline quickly ironed his clothes, as they were now completely ruined. 'hm... Marceline ironing... who'd of thought?' pondered finn. within minutes, his suit was ready, and Marceline had slipped into a dress she had snuck in with. "a change of clothes?" finn asked. "just in case..." she said, trailing her fingers along his neck. They left, and Marceline picked him up, flying him to the pink woman's palace. "finn, you sure she's okay with us?" finn nodded. "yeah, jake got lady to convince her" he said reassuringly. They landed outside the castle, as flame princess waved, walking inside. The bubblegum princess watched from her balcony. Finn and Marceline were walking up to the door, when jake and lady approached them. "finn, Marceline, you need to come with us, now" jake said sternly. Finn shrugged, and Marceline took his hand, and the group moved to an alley behind the castle. "so, what's up brutha?" asked finn, smiling. "finn, this is serious. Lady said she needed to tell you something REALLY badly" finn looked confused as lady the rainicorn started babbling on in Korean, a very worried look on her face. Jake's eyes flew open. "WHAT!?" he yelled. "ssshhh" said lady. "lady said... lady said that to make PB forgive finn, she had to agree to some conditions" jake began, "the first was that you... that you would lose your... your virginity to bubblegum" finn was blushing, but his expression was one of anger. Marceline's eyes were completely red, and her fangs were bared, she was in rage. "the second" jake began, "is that you have until the end of the week, then, bubblegum will banish Marceline to the nightosphere forever" jake was worried, the two were now puffing smoke, literally in marceline's case. "well..." finn began, "i think i'll go have a stern talking to with bubblegum" he said, his words seeming only annoyed, but only because words could not express how truly angry he was. Marceline reverted back to her normal state, and hugged into finn's side. "c'mon man" said jake, "she'll be inside" he lead finn, Marceline, and lady into the castle. "we'll wait here" he said, moving to the dance floor. Finn and Marceline rushed up the stairs, into the hallway, and found the princesses bedroom. Marceline kicked the door open. "aaah!" said bubblegum, smiling evilly, but not how Marceline did, this was truly evil. "i see you heard about the conditions..." finn clenched his fists with rage, tears rolling down his face. "why!" he yelled. PB closed the door so no one would hear. "WHY would you do that?" he yelled.

"because, finn the human boy, you're a hero, and responsibility dictates that you are with a princess. And that- that succubus" she gestured to Marceline, "is just waiting for you to drop your guard" finn was turning red with anger now. No embarrassment anymore, just rage. "NO!" he roared, "i could care less if Marceline wanted to hurt me. I love her! And as long as i get to be with her, i don't care what she does to me! Marceline would never hurt me!" he yelled. 'i said it! I finally said it! I... i love Marceline!' he was happy for a brief moment, then returned to reality when he heard Marceline shriek. "FINN!" but it was too late, finn felt searing pain in the back of his head, and fell to the floor, passing out. the last thing he saw was a pair of yellow banana arms wrapping around marceline's mouth as she screamed.

**There, it's over. The chapter, not the story, no, you still have to go through one more chapter. I will try to make the end epic, and for those who may be waiting, i will implement some more serious lemon. For the rest of you, the story will reach a climax (he he he...), and the ultimate questions will be revealed. Will finn lose himself to PB? What will happen to Marceline? will they ever get to be together, uninterrupted for ten god-damned minutes? You'll just have to wait and see. Also, i plan on starting work on finnceline 1.2 again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**final chapter. Finally here, the big conclusion! All the questions will be answered, and yes, there will be lemon. Review, and PM what you think. Also, light bondage, femdom. And, this has nothing to do with the story, but can we please have more fubblegum? Finnceline is my favourite, obviously, but there is like, three hundred and something finnceline stories, and about forty fubblegum. We need more to balance things out. i don't care what rating it is, just make more. Even if you think their relationship is completely over since burning low, or whenever that happened. Oh! And i got inspiration for a new story! Still adventure time, but finally, not finnceline. Not romance either (okay maybe i'll put a little in, because i can't help myself. But it's seriously an adventure or something!) it's about finn becoming the official 'saviour' of Ooo. Based off the BVB song saviour.**

Finn awoke to the feeling of leather around his hands and ankles. 'this isn't good' he thought. The music downstairs had stopped, and the guests were all gone. Now, it was just him, bubblegum, Marceline, and all thirty-or-so banana guards. He was cold. Not comfortable cold, like how Marceline made him feel, no, this was a scared, exposed cold. He looked down, to find that he was completely naked. He tried to move, but he was chained to a lab table, under the castle. Only about a hundred metres away, Marceline was in a similar situation, chained to a stone wall in the dungeon. Right above her, was a window. A small window, but it served it's purpose- letting the sun shine in. It was only a an hour till dawn, and when that sun rose, Marceline would be fried.

He was panicking. 'what's going on? Where am i?' he heard a door open, letting some light in on the dark room. A figure stood in the doorway. "who's there?" he asked, a little scared. The figure flipped a light switch, revealing itself. "Bubblegum!" finn shouted angrily, "where is Marceline?" the princess just walked over to him, placing her hand over his mouth. "ssshhh..." she began, "i told you i can be physical too..." she was wearing nothing but leather underwear, but that was gone before too long. She walked around him, still holding his mouth, and came to a stop, at his feet. She crawled up, and sat on his knees. She gently played with him, as he struggled, desperate to find Marceline. hold still!" she commanded, and clenched her hand around his length, causing him great pain. "aaah!" he squeaked through her fingers. She slowly released her grip. "now, finn, what do you think?" she slowly moved her hand up and down his manhood. She took her hand off his mouth, to get a full grip with both hands. "aaah- i- aaah!- you're... crazy!- aaah! Get off me!" he was squirming in pleasure, trying to think unpleasant thoughts, to stop the utter euphoria he was feeling, but to no avail. She smiled evilly again, and in one quick motion, engulfed his manhood in her candy mouth, making sure, of course, to be careful with her sweet tooth. (see what i did there?) he felt a burst of energy. 'NO! I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN!' maybe it was the adrenaline rush he was receiving, maybe it was his love for Marceline, but whatever it was, he found strength. He tore his hands through the tough leather cuffs, and ripped the princess off of his manhood, releasing with a 'pop'. He sat up, and quickly broke the cuffs around his legs. The princess jumped him, but he spun around, punching her straight in the face, knocking her out. He winced for a moment, but he knew it had to be done. He ran over to a chair at the corner of the room, and there, placed messily, were his clothes.

He got dressed quickly, and raced to where he heard Marceline screaming. He burst through the dungeon door, to find the banana guards prodding at Marceline, fully clothed, to finn's relief, with their candy steel spears. He ran down the stairs, withdrew his sword, and killed three banana guards with one swing. Four with the next, then another two, and so on, until only five banana guards remained. Terrified, they ran from the now enraged and frothing at the mouth human boy. He turned to Marceline, and saw the sun rise above her. She squealed, and the flesh on her arms sizzled. Finn quickly took her down and comforted her. The two ran out of the kingdom, and back to the tree house. They were in a hurry, because PB would wake up soon, and probably come after them with her army of riled up candy people (they can be vicious when they're hopped up on red food dye).

Finn rushed through the door, sweating profusely, too find jake comforting a sorry rainicorn on the couch. she saw the two, and cried out something in Korean. "she said she's really sorry" explained jake. Finn sighed. "that's okay lady" he began, "i'm sure you didn't know she would do all that" finn said, trying to be helpful. "all what?" asked jake and Marceline in unison. Finn quickly explained the situation, and what had happened to him to the three. "guys, she's gonna come looking for us, we're gonna be gone a few days. Maybe even a few weeks" said finn. "that's okay bro. Just stay safe, and come back" smiled his brother. "i'll bring 'im back" promised Marceline, and she flew him out the window. "what do we do now?" she asked. "well" began finn, "i don't like it, but i think i know what we have to do" he said. He told her to fly to the entrance to beautopia, susan strong's city. Marceline opened the hatch, and they climbed down. She flew him to the head of the city, where susan, now queen susan of the hyoomans, resided. "aah! Finn! grey- floaty girl!" she said. "hey susan" finn said, "um... remember that time you tried to eat the candy kingdom?" she nodded. "well..." he began, looking at Marceline, "we need you to finish the job" the two girls stared at him, as if to say 'are you joking? Why?'. Finn looked sadly at susan. "please" he begged. She stood up. "everyone?" she asked. "yes" he responded. "even red stripe man?" "yes" he insisted. She stood. "HYOOMANS!" she called out, "WE GO EAT CANDY KINGDOM... TONIGHT!" they all roared with approval. "thank you finn" she said, "we run low on food. This keep everyone full for long time" finn smiled. "okay, but you have to eat all of it tonight" he said. "okay" she promised.

As finn and Marceline left in the hyooman's commotion, she floated them back to her house. "you okay with this finn?" she asked. "yes" he nodded, "if we didn't she would just come after us, and banish you to the nightosphere, and probably kill me" he said, hugging her. "thanks finn" she said, "i love you" she blushed. "i love you too marcy" he said. The two shared a long awaited embrace, and Marceline floated finn up to her bedroom. She laid down on the bed, and called finn closer. He followed her, onto the bed, next to her. "finn... i want you to..." she trailed off. "of course" he said, reassuringly, as if the words didn't need to be said. She removed her tattered dress, and finn took off his dirty suit. She dragged him down on top of her, now completely naked. He blushed. He had already had some of his innocence stolen by bubblegum, but he still had never done this before. He boosted himself up on his hands, above Marceline. she gently grasped his manhood. Such care was welcomed, after that painful ordeal earlier. She positioned him just outside her opening, and he slowly moved forward. At first, he only went in a little, and marceline winced. He quickly pulled out, worried, but she grabbed onto his rear, and with strange vampire strength, forced him back in. This time, he went in about half way, and the two moaned, bursting with euphoria. He exited once again, and she forced back in, this time, completely. He could feel every detail, every crevice. Marceline was warm, in spite of the fact that every other part of her was a little cold. She was completely frictionless too, which was a strange sensation. Finn regained his strength, and started moving in and out slowly. She was panting. "finn... faster" he increased his speed. "aaah!" he called out. marceline moaned, "you know what's happening?" she asked. "no... what is- aaah!- what is this?" asked the blushing human boy. "well- aaah!- finn, you're about to cum" he looked puzzled, "what's- aaah!- that?" he asked. "don't worry, i am too, just keep going" she reassured. He continued, in and out, in and out, for a while, but was becoming weak from holding himself back. Marceline tossed her head back. "aaah!" she cried out, and finn felt her clench around him again and again. After this, he just couldn't help himself anymore, and let himself go. Warm liquid dripped down the side of his manhood, and he pulled out for good. "thanks... finn" Marceline panted. Finn just fell asleep in her arms.

_Epilogue!_

Finn and Marceline returned the next morning, to the former site of the candy kingdom. "amazing how much the ate" she said, staring at the huge crater in the ground. All that remained was a few sprinkles on the grass. In the middle, jake was comforting a sad rainicorn. Finn and Marceline slid down into the centre, and finn kneeled down beside lady. "i'm really sorry, lady. I know she was your best friend" finn tried to comfort her. She kept crying. "look, finn" started jake, "lady's going through some stuff, and her house was a part of the candy kingdom. can she move into the tree house? Finn nodded. "only if it's okay if i move in with marcy" he said, and the dog nodded. "thanks man" he said, hugging his magic brother. The group stood, and left for their houses. Finn and jake turned around, and waved before going their separate ways. At least, until the next great adventure!

**Christ, that took a long time. Well, what'd ya think? Too much lemon? Whatev's. Like i said before, i'll start working on finnceline 1.2 and my other story, i think i'll call it 'saviour', soon. Seeya, until the next great adventure!**


End file.
